


Caught

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Reviled Hearts [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, House elf abuse, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: "Look what I caught!" Sirius said. "It's Malfoy's house elf!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> The pairing prompt for this one was The Marauders/Dobby.
> 
> Good thing for that rule about the "pairings" not needing to be romantic.

~ Caught ~

"Hey," Sirius hissed to his three friends. "Come here. Look what I caught!"

"What is it?" Peter asked, bouncing on his toes, barely able to contain his excitement.

Sirius grinned and held out the wriggling creature.

Remus inquired uncertainly, "Is that...?"

"It's Malfoy's house elf!" Sirius answered, his eyes shining with evil glee.

"Excellent," James said. "What should we do with it?"

"Let it go right now," Remus said, grabbing Sirius's arm. "We are not tormenting a house elf!"

"Aw, calm down, Moony," James wheedled. "We're not going to _torment_ it. We're just going to play with it a little!"

Dobby had never been so grateful for the magic that bound him to his master's will as he was in the moment when he was called away as the Marauders squabbled amongst themselves over the unfortunate elf's fate.

~ end ~


End file.
